


Taste

by Violsva



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Gen, Other, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie, afterwards, when Laura was saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctornerdington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/gifts).



Oh, she wanted. Oh, _how_ she wished for it, now that it was too late, now that she and Laura had bathed with buckets of rainwater, and sluiced the nectar from their skins. How she wished she could have known.

She had been lucky to escape. But if only she had tried it, once.

She asked, once, how they tasted, and Laura frowned, confused. "I'm not quite sure. It's faded. All I remember is how bitter was the second dose." So she remained unsatisfied, knowing how the juices felt and smelled and dripped over her skin, without the captivating tastes.


End file.
